


Sins

by Muucifer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bestiality, Cloaca, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Face-Fucking, Nipple Play, Other, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, breeding talk, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short one-shots with various pairings; Strider-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discipline & Reward (SebHalDavesprite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Extreme/Explicit  
>  **Warnings** : Underage, dubcon  
> Tags: Trans Striders, humanstuck, fingering, cunnilingus, twincest, spanking, chest/nipple play
> 
> Lil Hal/Davesprite, Lil Hal/Seb, Davesprite/Seb
> 
> “seb x davesprite and hal with underage n spanking, maybe dubcon”  
> Request

With his fingers curled in Hal’s hair, Davis arches his chest flush to his twin’s, whimpering softly and pulling him closer. Hal responds in kind, the hand on Davis’s thigh hitching higher to grope at his ass through sheer panties, nipping at Davis’s lips. The bed creaks in protest when Hal pushes himself upright over Davis, slotting his knee between Davis’s legs in order to grind up against the other. They were both mostly undressed, skin flushed from the hem of their underwear up to the tips of their ears.

Just as Hal moves down, kissing at Davis’s chest, the door opens, a soft voice calling out, “Davis can yo-” only to cut off in a high pitched squeak. The door quickly slams shut, followed by the sound of small feet pattering away down the hall. Seb. He was the only one besides them who was home, and they had specifically told him to knock before going into their room plenty of times.

Hal’s brows pinch together, and Davis huffs a sigh, pushing himself upright. “We should probably go talk to him,” he suggests, his own brow crinkled. Part of Hal is tempted to shove Davis back against the bed, fuck him silly now, and deal with Seb later. But the kid would never learn if they didn’t do something right away, so with a nod, he sits back, grabbing a shirt and pulling it down over his chest. Davis follows suit, and soon enough, the both of them are standing outside of small room that serves as Seb’s bedroom.

They don’t bother to knock, walking right in like he had to them, and they find him buried under the blankets, pretending they can’t see him. After sharing a look with his twin, Hal throws back the covers, “Seb we know you’re here.” Sure enough, the smallest Strider peeks up at them through white curls, bottom lip quivering innocently.

“Now, Seb, we’ve told you how many times to knock before entering our room?” Davis is calm, less intimidating than Hal, he’s the one who asks.

Seb's voice is trembling just the slightest, “I’unno, maybe once?”

Hal tuts at him in annoyance, “Bull, you know we’ve told you at least four times. Why do you keep walking in anyway?”

This time, Seb won’t meet their eyes, his round face turned down to stare at the hem of his hoodie, wringing it between his hands. He doesn’t answer, but there’s a touch of pink dusted across his cheeks.

Davis is about to open his mouth when Hal beats him to it, “Take off your pants.” The orange haired twin snaps his head to look at Hal, eyes wide and confused, but Hal doesn’t look at him, instead he watches Seb scurry off the bed, yanking his pants down around his ankles.

Seb’s bed bounces slightly when Hal plops down on the edge of it, reaching out with a hand to snag Seb around the waist, tugging him over to lay across his lap; his movements are quick, but gentle. The soft skin of Seb’s ass, his underwear having been pulled down as well in his haste, is exposed to both of the twins, and Davis can’t help but admire it just a little.

Only for a moment though, as Hals hand pats against the smooth curve, a warning, before pulling back and smacking the hand down against it. The noise cracks through the air, accompanied by Seb yelping, and before the air can settle, Hal repeats it. Once, twice, thrice; he stops at four, leaving Seb’s bottom sore and pink. Not hitting hard enough to hurt, but enough that there are a few tears of embarrassment dripping down Seb’s face.

Hal’s hand falls lightly to Seb’s backside now, rubbing it soothingly while Davis kneels in front of him and brushes away the tears, “Did you learn your lesson?” The curly mop of white hair bobs ahead of him in affirmative, and Davis leans in to kiss Seb’s forehead, “Good.”

His eyes meet Hal’s, his twin actually looking at him again, when he stands back up, sitting down next to Hal on Seb’s bed. The redheaded twin shifts their little brother around, pulling Seb upright on his lap instead. There’s a soft flop as Seb’s pants and underwear fall from his ankles to the floor, and Hal doesn’t mind that Seb’s bare backside is sitting on his also bare thighs. The hoodie Seb’s wearing is rumpled, and Davis reaches over to fix it, his gaze following his hands while he smoothes the material between Seb’s hips.

A stray glint of light bouncing off the skin between Seb’s thighs makes him double take – a small amount of wetness clinging to the boy’s labia has him nudging Hal and nodding towards it. Something clicks, and Davis mouths “Oh,” before addressing the other, “Seb, do you purposely walk in us?”

For a moment, Seb doesn’t move, but eventually, he nods, slow and careful, like he isn’t sure that’s the right answer. Hal and Davis both do a short half-roll of their eyes; honestly that explained quite a few things. Davis is about to ask Hal what they should do when the other is already moving, spreading Seb’s legs to hook over the outsides of his own. He spreads his knees, and by extension, Seb’s, and the boy squeaks, “Hal?”

Hal shushes him, kissing the top of his head, “You’ve been walking in on us so you could see us doing naughty things, haven’t you?” Davis watches Hal’s hand trail down, moving under the edge of Seb’s hoodie to trace over his stomach, then stopping at Seb’s thighs. “All you had to do was ask if you wanted to join us,” he goes on, sliding his hand to the inside of Seb’s thighs, “Do you want us to touch you?”

There’s barely a hesitation before Seb’s nodding enthusiastically. Davis grins at Hal, sinking down in front of the pair of them to his knees. Eye-level with Seb’s sex, he gets to see first-hand when Hal finally brings his hand up, rubbing two fingers along the puffy outer lips, damp with arousal. As Hal parts them, stroking along the fleshy inner lips and smearing slick around, Davis leans in to kiss at Seb’s thighs.

Hal seeks out Seb’s clit after just a moment, rolling the ball of nerves between two now-slippery fingers. Above Davis, Seb twitches, bringing a small hand up to cover his mouth and stifle a noise. Catching his little brother’s hands, Davis brings them away from Seb’s face, “C’mon, we wanna hear you feeling good.”

The next time Hal pinches Seb’s clit between two fingers, the boy jerks on Hal’s lap, a high whine echoing around the three of them. It’s a cute noise, and Davis beams up at Hal, drawing Seb’s hands close to kiss the backs of them, “There ya go, Seb. We’ll make you feel good too.”

Before Davis is done talking, Hal is swiping his finger under the clit’s hood, toying with the small length for a moment. He rubs it in maddeningly slow circles, and Davis can see the tiny nub being pushed around, Seb’s teeth biting hard on his lips. The boy’s back is taunt, arched away from Hal, and Davis takes the chance to slide his hands up Seb’s hoodie, seeking out the pert nipples hidden away. Seb gasps his name as he massages them between his fingers, coaxing them to harden so he can push the hoodie away and swipe his tongue over each of them one at a time.

When he leans back, Hal drags a finger over Seb’s entrance, dipping into it just the slightest to gauge resistance. Meeting very little, something that has Hal raising his eyebrows curiously, he nudges the tip of his index finger inside of Seb. On Hal’s lap, the boy squirms, his hands reaching out to grab at Davis’s shoulders. He’s flushed now, his ears and face a heavy red, and panting quietly. 

Davis draws one nipple into his mouth, giving it a small suck before moving on to do the same with the other. Leaving them damp and hard, he kisses down to Seb’s mound. Hal obediently moves his hands out of the way, much to Seb’s distress – he whines and rolls his head back to look at Hal, confusion in his face. Each of Davis’s thumbs pry apart Seb’s puffy labia, no longer being held open by Hal.

Slowly, he drags his tongue up from Seb’s slick entrance to his pulsing clit, stopping at the top to catch the ball of nerves between his lips. The tip of his tongue teases under the hood, flicking Seb’s clit back and forth gently. Moving on, he laps over Seb’s entrance again, this time however, he pushes into it slightly, earning a whimper as Seb tightens his hands on Davis’s shoulders.

Hal’s hands find themselves on Seb’s chest now, palming at the still-forming mounds. With his chin hooked over Seb’s shoulder, he stares through hooded eyes while Davis works at Seb’s sex with his mouth, the other twin making the occasional noise of pleasure. Squeezing and kneading Seb’s breasts, Hal kisses at the boy’s shoulder and neck affectionately, cooing to him sweetly about how precious he was, wanting their attention.

Davis works more of his tongue into Seb, curling it against his insides and swallowing any slick he dribbles out. One of his thumbs releases the puffy lip it was holding out of his way, instead rubbing over Seb’s clit with it. Already he can feel the tightening of Seb’s release coming closer, the boy’s sex clenching around him now and then, Seb’s noises becoming more frequent. All it takes is Davis licking up, tongue swirling around Seb’s clit, for the younger one to tense.

Seb’s curls in on himself, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to close his legs as release, foreign and new, courses through him. A strangled moan makes it out his lungs before his breath catches in his throat. Stars twinkle across his eyes, and everything feels like it’s on fire, too tight and too hot and too everything. Eventually, he goes slack, flopping into Hal’s arms and back against his chest with heaving gulps of air.

Both twins share a smile, Hal’s hand coming up to pet through Seb’s locks. The poor child looks worn out, but happy, snuggling into Hal’s touches and smiling lazily at Davis. Scooting up, Davis kisses his little brother’s nose lightly, “See? All you had to do was ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If anyone has followed my work before then you'll notice this is a new collection of one-shots similar to "Let's Write a Porno." My writing style has improved and changed a lot, so I decided to close that one and open this one instead!
> 
> Same as before, you can hit me up at lucifer-writes.tumblr.com to send me requests or commentary or anything you please.


	2. Nakkodiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Extreme/Explicit  
>  **Warnings** : Bestiality/Beastiality  
> Tags: Cloaca, face-fucking, sloppy seconds
> 
> Davesprite/Nakkodiles
> 
> “…this is weird but what about davesprite having his tight cloaca pounded by nakkodiles on daves planet…”  
> Request

Alright this was fucked up – it was less fucked up if he knew it was fucked up though, right? He knew it was fucked up, so that- yeah. Okay, chill; he was going to do this. This was going to be a thing. It was a fucking weird thing, but Davesprite had this on his mind for days, weeks even, and after pacing (well, floating) around LOHAC, probably would have dug a trench if he had feet, he’d finally made up his mind.

The nakkodiles are just down a few cogs, he can see their little cluster from where he’s watching them, and every now and then one turns their head towards him, though whether they see him or not he doesn’t know. In a moment, he’s drifted upright, then over, floating closer to them until finally he’s sinking down in the midst of the group. There’s five, but two of them look away disinterested; the other three stare at him, nakking like they do.

They’d noticed it last time he was around, the slit centered just below the area where his pelvis meets tail. It was hard to miss, really. Before, it had been hidden, tucked behind the then-flat labia surrounding it, but in recent weeks it’s become obvious. Swollen, dripping, and begging to have something shoved in it. The nakkodiles had tried, when it first became apparent, to do what he wants them to do now, but he’d freaked the fuck out – rightfully – and ollied out before they could get close.

Now, he sits himself down amongst their midst, leaning back on his hands. This was the same group, he was sure of it, and even though it takes them a few moments, eventually one pads over. Its snout gets shoved right against the line of his cloaca, and Davesprite shudders in response, arching up slightly desperate. 

That was apparently all it took to remind them of their goal they were foiled on last time, because he sees something slither out from between the one’s legs. He swallows, alright, time to get this show on the road. Flopping back onto the warm metal of the cog, he’s surprised to find the other two interested nakkodiles inching closer as well, only to stop when the first one awkwardly shuffles up over him.

Something hot and damp slides over the almost flesh of his tail, and Davesprite hazards a glance down just as the nakkodile grinds against his cloaca. The suddenness of the action, and the so-craved pressure, makes him gasp, the noise strangling into a moan when the next movement above him plants the tapered head of a cock just inside his puffy labia. He doesn’t wait, rolling his hips up to seat the entire length inside of himself, eyes screwing shut as it’s everything he’s been craving.

The length is longer than he thought it would be, even given how large the nakkodiles are, and it stretches high into his stomach, causing the skin there to bulge slightly. He’s almost too tight around its girth, stretched nearly uncomfortably, but so wet it’s no wonder it went in so easily.

The nakkodile doesn’t wait, no pleasantries or anything, no manners, before humping down into him. It grinds the length deeper before pulling back out, only to slam back in hard enough that Davesprite rocks along the ground. Holy shit – his eyes go crossed at the pleasure, his cloaca swallowing up every inch eagerly, squeezing with every wave. Every fuck of the nakkodile makes him see stars, even though the consort isn’t showing any notice for how good he’s feeling. It doesn’t have to, apparently, as just the way it fills his insides makes him moan, loud and needy.

His voice carries over the entire area, but the nakkodiles show no notice of it, or they just don’t care. As the one fucking him gets closer to release, Davesprite does too, curling up against the underside of its body and bucking back against it to meet it for every push. It’s not enough, not nearly enough, even has orgasm crashes through him and his vision goes white, his lungs hitching as a rush of slick spills from his sex to run in rivulets down the sides of his tail. The fluid pools under his ass, but the nakkodile doesn’t stop – if anything it only gets more forceful, until its push-pulling Davesprite across the metal.

Everything is so sensitive still, only growing even more so as he’s fucked through release. Not soon enough – but also too damn soon, he’s not nearly satisfied – the nakkodile tenses, and the cock buried in his cloaca throbs. Cum fills him, bloating out his stomach just slightly, squeezing out around the base of the cock and bubbling over his labia. It never seems to end until finally the nakkodile pulls out, flopping away looking as satisfied as it can, a few stray strings of cum shooting out across Davesprite’s hips.

Sitting up on shaking arms, he takes in the mess with appraising eyes; cunt red and tender, covered in his cum and nakkodile jizz, labia both swollen and sitting apart slightly, showing off his inner folds. It’s not a bad look, but he wouldn’t be able to show himself to anyone for a while.

He doesn’t get to appraise it for too long though; one of the other nakkodiles decides it’s done waiting and shoves him back, wasting no time in mounting up and shoving into his abused sex. Strangling out a moan, he collapses back once more, just in time for the third and final nakkodile to saddle over his face, pushing the head of its cock insistently against his mouth.

That wasn’t part of the plan, but Davesprite’s opens his mouth in a near scream the next time he’s fucked into, and the nakkodile is opportunistic. Its cock slides right passed his lips, and Davesprite is greeted by the full, heady flavor of it on his tongue. They use him like a see-saw between them; one fucking in while the other pulls out. All of his noises get gargled in the back of his throat, tears dripping down his cheeks from pleasure and the ache of his jaw. He loves it, loves how fucked up it is.

Eagerly, he bobs as far down as he can, practically choking himself on dick. Another orgasm crashes through him briefly, only long enough to make his body seize before going limp. They both cum within seconds of each other – Davesprite doesn’t get to relish the feeling of a new load of release being pumped into him, too focused on not gagging on the other one being pushed down his throat. If he finishes a third time, he doesn’t notice, too engrossed in being stuffed, pleasant sparks making his body buzz.

They both pull out, shooting last amounts onto his face and stomach, and he lays slack and pliant on the ground. Gasping for air, his chest heaving with each breath, Davesprite watches them waddle off through half-closed eyes, feeling fully sated and no longer strung tight and ready to snap. It was fucked up, but that didn’t mean it was going to stop him from trying this again.


	3. Alternative Tail Use (BroDavesprite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Explicit  
> Tags: Cloaca, tail sex
> 
> Bro/Davesprite
> 
> "Request! Could I get some Bro/Davesprite with some like mutual fucking? Like bro fucks DS and DS fucks him with his tail or something."

Palms sweating, they slide across the too-smooth semi-flesh of the sprite’s hips, holding him down against the mattress while he swings one leg over and plants himself on Davesprite’s tail. Orange eyes with pupils blown so wide they’re nearly black stare up at him, hitched little breaths slipping from those parted lips only to be swallowed by tiny noises that interrupt them.

Bro coos at him, sweet nothings far more tender than the tight grip he has on the shape of Davesprite’s pelvis, thumbs digging down into the dip of muscle leading to the slit centered just at the top of his tail. It’s already swollen, leaking thin dribbles of yellow down over the swell of his sides and onto the mattress.

With the underside of his cock lined up along it, Bro jerks out a sharp moan when Davesprite, the fiend, rolls his body just so, grinding them together as he arches his back and crows out for him. It’s by no means a sexy sound, but the strangled sound of Bro’s name that follows certainly is, and the man in question stifles a shudder that runs up his back.

His hands slip across Davesprite’s stomach, reaching up to frame his chest and hold his torso to the bed, and Bro gives him a predatory grin while he rocks down into Davesprite in kind. The motion has the head of his cock sliding passed Davesprite’s folds, teasing the entrance to his sex, and the distinct sound of fabric tearing echoes Davesprite’s moans, his claws puncturing and tugging at Bro’s sheets.

No time to be annoyed about it now, not when he has Davesprite begging so quietly for him, cheeks flushed and chest heaving, mouthing words of encouragement to Bro. So carefully, slowly, Bro lines himself up once more, pushing his body down into Davesprite’s until the sprite below him shivers, biting down on his lips. He stops, then continues slower, inching torturously into Davesprite. Those wet walls flutter and constrict with every movement, slick making the motions easy, until finally, _finally_ , Bro’s stomach is pressed to Davesprite’s and he’s kissing his sprite, drinking down his noises and chirps and shushing him between light pecks.

It doesn’t take long at all for Davesprite to grow impatient with the waiting, and soon, he’s nudging at Bro, huffing out demands for him to move, and so he does. Pulling back, Bro stops only when the flare of his cock threatens to come free of its tight confines. When he pushes back in, it’s to Davesprite curling into him and whimpering his name.

The pace they set up is almost lazy in its slowness, but each push-pull of his hips meeting Davesprite’s is heavy and hard, burying as deep as he can with each thrust. Bro’s hands tease over Davesprite’s chest, tweaking his nipples before curling around his ribs and pulling them closer together. The sprite tucks his face into Bro’s hair, chirping and gasping between each breath. Between them, Bro can feel Davesprite’s muscles tensing, tightening around him, and if he didn’t expect it, he might be annoyed that Davesprite finishes so fast.

He’s so sensitive though, and sure enough, Davesprites claws dig into Bro’s shoulders, his back bowing into a perfect arch as he cries out, clamping around Bro’s cock while thick lines of slick spill down his sides. Bro rides Davesprite through it, squeezing his arms around the sprite and bucking into him haphazardly. Then, Davesprite flops back into the bed, panting and staring at Bro through hooded, hazy eyes – to which Bro grunts, “C’mon kid, we both know I ain’t done yet, don’t be falling asleep on me.”

Shaking his head, Davesprite drags his arms around Bro’s neck, pulling himself up to see over his brother’s shoulder. Bro knows what’s coming, shuddering into Davesprite and pressing his face into the down around his throat. The gentle touch of Davesprite’s tail traces up his thigh, nudging between his legs, probing until Bro sucks in a sharp breath and it wiggles its way into him. Davesprite, wrapped around Bro and still quivering just the slightest from orgasm and Bro’s length trapped partially inside him, kisses the man’s forehead and nudges it deeper. 

Bro takes over from there, laying Davesprite back onto the sheets and rolling forward first to the lewd squelch of his cock sliding fully into Davesprite before rocking back to his own gruff moans as he slides himself further onto Davesprite’s tail. Davesprite croons in his ear, and Bro jerks against him, bucking between the sucking heat of Davesprite’s body in front and the curl of his tail into Bro behind him. Every movement does _something_ , be it urging Bro deeper into Davesprite’s sex or coaxing more of Davesprite’s tail into him. And while the first few inches are thin, the next few are less so, growing wider until eventually, it’s enough for Davesprite to be stretching him open, the length of it pushing at his insides. Davesprite seeks out those nerves purposely; brushing and curling his appendage over them until Bro’s eyes screw shut in pleasure.

He finishes with a startled jerk and a moan, pinching his arms around Davesprite’s middle as his cock pulses, Davesprite meeting his release with a shiver of his own, the pair of them wound so tightly around one another that as the high fades, they collapse into a pile. Supporting himself above Davesprite on trembling arms, Bro noses at the sprite’s collar, lips brushing over the flushed skin he finds there.

Kisses get scattered over Davesprite’s shoulders, what parts of his neck are visible above and below the downy feathers, and his jaw, until finally Bro meshes their lips together and breathes out slow into the kiss, “Damn good, kid, ya did damn good.”


	4. Evening Gown (Guardiancest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Explicit  
>  **Warnings** : Crossdressing, alcohol mention  
> Tags: Formal wear, rough sex, partially clothed sex, anal sex
> 
> Guardiancest - Alpha Bro/Beta Bro
> 
> “...aBro had Bro escort him to an awards show and he so was wearing a fabulous evening dress. This is their own after party in their hotel room.”  
> Picture based request

He had known from the moment he stepped out of the bedroom to stand in front of his date for the evening that they would be celebrating on their own, that the party didn’t matter, really, and they were both far more excited about the after party. Most of it was the outfit, but David liked to believe that the rest of it was his charm and pure ability to rile the other up like no other. Stray touches on his back, a few well timed brushes of his fingers along the sensitive insides of Derrick’s elbows, David’s breath soft and smelling of fruity-wine against his ear. Oh yes, everything was calculated to work his escort up until they could tastefully retreat to the hotel room they booked for the night.

It was worth the blisters on the back of his ankles, the ache in his thighs from standing in heels, and the careful maneuvering he had to do to avoid tripping over the ruffles of the dress. Every second of it was worth it to see the primal look in Derrick’s eyes, the growl in the back of his throat when he hitched David’s leg over his hips and pressed him flush against the door. The one downside was the awkwardness of trying to rut against his partner through panties and silk, noises of frustration leading them both from the doorway – where he would have had Derrick fuck him, were it not for the annoyance – and to the bedroom.

Derrick doesn’t bother dropping David to the bed; instead, he presses him down against the ottoman at the foot of it, hiking the layers of the dress up to get to David’s thighs. With David’s fingers grappling for his jacket, his tie, his button-up, Derrick is forced to stop, peeling himself away. When he stands up, David leans forward, tongue flicking out over his lips at the sight of the bulge of Derrick’s arousal through his slacks. The clothing doesn’t linger, fortunately, and Derrick wastes no time in yanking and discarding as much as needed, leaving him in only a shirt with too many buttons to undo as he sinks back between David’s legs.

His hands find the meat of his hips, kneading and pinching hard enough to leave bruises, but David reaches out, snagging the back of his head and pulling him in for a messy kiss. The hand not twisted into Derrick’s hair hoists the dress away from lower body, exposing the sight of his cock – hard and straining the fabric of the panties he chose for the night.

He watches Derrick swallow, the bob of his Adam’s apple, and then he lets go of his partner’s hair, settling back against the ottoman and stretching his legs out. Arching his back, he all but purrs Derrick’s name, sliding his now free hand up the inside of his thigh before resting it innocuously across his stomach, bunching a handful of the dress’s material under his palm.

That’s all it takes, when Derrick’s so ready, for the other to pounce. One gloved hand smacks the back of David’s thigh non-too gently, then tugs the panties away from his skin. They slide off without much fuss to dangle from one of David’s ankles as Derrick pushes David’s legs up to work them off. David’s legs fall back into place around him, and he wastes no time in leaning to his discarded overnight bag on the bed, digging through to grab a handful of packets of lube.

The first one gets ripped open and dumped directly on David’s balls, eliciting a shrill whine from David as they tense, drawing closer to the base of his cock. Derrick’s hand finds them, rolling them in his palm, and David drops his weight back onto the cushion, shifting his legs open more until one falls to plant his foot on the floor. With his fingers slick and the mess smeared from the base of David’s shaft down to his ass, Derrick circles a digit around the opening, prodding and teasing until David cusses under his breath and rocks his hips onto it.

Pulling back, Derrick swats his dry hand against the inside of David’s thigh, both hands leaving David’s body to empty another packet of lube onto his own dick, bobbing hard against his stomach. His fist works the fluid over the length, pumping it and thumbing over the drops of pre escaping. He guides it to David’s perineum, grinding into the tender flesh under his balls, and David’s breath catches in his throat when Derrick drags his cockhead over his entrance, a warning growl of “Don’t you dare” not quite making it into words before Derricks sitting back and pressing a pair of fingers into him instead.

It stings, but considering they had a quick fuck that morning, it’s bearable, so David tightens his fingers into the dress and takes a few deep breaths. That’s all it takes for his muscle to relax enough for Derrick to press his digits in to the knuckle and curl them into his walls, hooking as he drags them back out, then he twists and pushes them back in. They come free with a wet pop, and Derrick’s cock is there to take their space fast enough it leaves David dizzy, his own dick weeping pre onto his bare hip.

At the blunt intrusion of Derrick entering him, David hisses and earns another smack to his thigh for his troubles. The pain bites with the pleasure, and another fat bead of pre drooling down the underside of his length as he heaves a shaking moan. Every inch drags over his insides, until finally, Derrick’s pressed flush to his ass and staring down at him with dangerous eyes. Suddenly, Derrick yanks back, and pistons himself forward again. David arches into it, lips falling apart and lungs expanding, only to be muffled by Derricks – thankfully dry – fingers sliding into his mouth, holding his jaw open until saliva dribbles down his chin.

Another thrust, and another, and David can taste nothing but leather and the salt on Derrick’s skin, staring into feral amber eyes. The smack of wet skin on skin echoes through the room with their harsh breathing, a symphony to how much Derrick has been looking forward to this since the moment David stepped out of the bedroom. As Derrick crooks his fingers under David’s tongue, rutting his cock against David’s insides and watching him with lust-hungry eyes, David decides it was well worth it to play Derrick like an instrument to earn this reward.


	5. Not Quite Delicate (Alpha Stridercest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Explicit  
>  **Warnings** : Ambiguous underage, creampie, breeding talk  
> Tags: Trans Dirk, vaginal fingering/sex, nipple play, dirty talk
> 
> Alpha Bro/Dirk
> 
> Based on an ask:  
> “...Dirk who really wants his brother to cum inside of him, and maybe push him down and tell him he's gonna pump hot cum into him and "breed" him. Like, Dirk can't get pregnant bc he's presently on testosterone, but he really wants to hear that.“

Tightening his fists into the blanket, Dirk props his feet flat against the mattress and urges his hips up, giving the other on the bed the chance to snag his boxers and slide them down off his legs. It leaves him bare from the waist down, his tank top rucked up to catch on his chest and show off the slight bit of pudge nestled between his hips.

Nimble fingers brush down his sides, slipping from his ribs to his thighs, tracing swirls and hearts as he goes. A gentle sigh fills the air, and Dirk relinquishes his hold on the blanket in order to reach down and catch Bro’s hands in his own. He presses Bro’s palms to his pelvis on either side, and slowly drags them upwards. Their combined digits catch on his shirt, pushing it up and up, until finally the swell of his breasts and buds of his nipples pop free, then the material is rumpled up around his shoulders.

He doesn’t take his eyes off Bro’s for a moment, relishing in the pure adoration he sees there, knowing his brother loves nothing more in the world than him. Deep red eyes flicker from his chest to his face, and Dirk pretends to scoff, “C’mon Bro don’t just stare.” They both know there’s no heat behind it, but saying it is so worth to see the tinge of pink that dusts over Bro’s cheeks.

Dirk straightens his legs out, hooking them over his brother’s hips and pressing his heels into the back of Bro’s thighs to nudge him closer. It leaves them dangerously close, and Bro takes the plunge to press himself fully against Dirk, his forehead falling to rest on Dirks shoulder while he lines them up. Between them, Dirk can feel the pressure of Bro’s chest pushing against his breasts, and he drags his nails lightly down Bro’s spine, arching up into him at the same time to draw forth a whimper. Oh, he knows he’s Bro’s weakness. Everything about him made his older brother weak in the knees, made him shiver and gasp and beg for Dirk to let him do whatever he wanted.

When Bro shifts back, nosing instead along the upper curve of one side of his torso, Dirk takes a moment to slip his hand between them. His fingers spread his folds, one digit teasing around his clit while two more rub against his entrance. He knows Bro can see; Dirk can feel the hitch of Bro’s breath on his skin and the twitch of his muscles in attentiveness. So he treats himself, pushing the pair of fingers into himself with a lewd moan – he’s already wet, has been since well before Bro joined him in bed. Dragging his fingers out with a wet pop, he curls them around his clit, stroking it briefly and arching his hips before pulling his hand away completely.

Instead, they seek out Bro’s cock, hanging heavy and hot against his thigh. Teasingly, they brush over the head, and Dirk grins in success at the whimper it draws from his brother, Bro shivering and his hips bucking into the touch only for Dirk to pull back. When Bro makes no move to push into Dirk’s hand again, he returns it to the shaft, coating what bit he can with his slick and mumbling to Bro how much he wants to be fucked hard, to be pounded into the mattress until he can’t walk, to have Bro stuff his cunt full. His words roll off Bro, who trembles, his hands damp where they clutch at Dirks hips.

Dirk lifts his hand, curling both his arms around Bro’s shoulders and burying his nose in the soft strands of Bro’s hair. His hips surge upwards, gyrating against Bro’s with practiced ease. The motion has his lips trapping Bro’s cock, sliding up the length of it and leaving them both shuddering, and Bro slightly more prepared than before.

With Bro sitting up more, his hands catch Dirks waist as he presses the head of his cock to Dirk, giving his little brother one last look through his lashes – a chance to say no, to request a condom, to back out or slow down or change positions, anything Dirk could want. He appreciates it far more than he would let on, but right now, he wants what Bro will give him, and with his feet pressed to Bro’s ass, he pushes Bro forward until the head of his cock slides into him. It stretches him with familiarity, and Dirk shivers once, his back bowing upwards.

Bro goes so slow, like Dirk might break if he pushes too fast, and while it’s a kind gesture, Dirk grunts in annoyance, tugging Bro’s hair to pull the other’s face closer and kiss him needily. “Bro, please, just fuck me,” and there’s an air of demand in his voice that gets Bro’s attention. He listens, and in no time, he’s buried as deep as he can be in Dirk, breath stuttering while he curls into his little brother’s frame, tightening his arms around Dirk’s waist.

Dirk all but moans, his fingers locked in Bro’s hair and his legs trembling around his hips, “F-fuck yes, much better, now pound me Bro, breed me, fuck me hard.” But instead, Bro pulls out slow, sinking back in shortly. His thrusts are quick, but shallow, and Dirk whines in frustration at Bro’s insistence on being careful.

With a surge, he rolls the pair of them over, shoving Bro’s shoulders down into the bed instead and planting his knees on either side of him. Dirk keeps his hands on Bro’s shoulders, using him as leverage when he lifts himself on twitching legs. Pausing with just the very head of Bro’s cock trapped in his cunt, he drops himself back down all at once, a startled moan from his own chest and a whimpered one from Bro’s. Quickly, he does it again, setting himself a pace that has him bouncing on Bro’s lap, savoring the way Bro’s cock fills him with every drop of his hips. “S-s-see Bro? This is how you do it, I want, holy fuck, I want bruises from you pounding me into the bed,” His words are stuttered between noises of pleasure, and Dirk drops his head forward, watching where their bodies meet.

It gets the point across; because soon, Bro is rolling them over again, hooking his hands under Dirks knees and pulling them up, bending the teen practically in half when he thrusts into him and leans down to kiss him at the same time. Pulling back out, he lets Dirk’s knees go, and Dirk obediently clenches them around Bro’s waist instead. His hands keep him propped up over Dirk, letting him watch Dirk’s face while he jerks his hips unevenly forward and back. It’s heavy, nothing like the shallow bucks he had been doing before, and Dirk lets his head loll back, crying out his brother’s name, one hand laced through Bro’s hair and the other between them to tweak his own nipples.

It never takes Bro long to finish, really; especially not when Dirk drags him in for a kiss, licking across the inside of his mouth and mumbling praise against his lips. Bro shudders, tensing up against Dirk and digging the pads of his fingers into Dirk’s hips. His movements become uncoordinated, and Dirk tightens his muscles to squeeze Bro from the inside, milking the length of his cock when Bro pulls out and pushes back in.

That’s all he has to do, then Bro is mashing his lips against Dirk’s and jerking into him one final time, burying himself to the base in Dirk as his muscles seize. It’s hot, all at once, and Dirk can feel Bro’s release filling him, hitting his walls and coating everything in thick streams of white. He shudders, once, twice, then clenches around Bro as his own orgasm washes through him. It takes him in waves, short bursts that fade out before returning. Dirk shivers, hands grabbing at Bro’s shoulders.

All at once it drops away, and Dirk collapses back into the blankets, Bro sinking down on top of him, breathing hard and still shuddering through the after-shocks of release. Between them, Dirk feels wet and full, sated for now. His fingers comb through Bro’s hair, murmuring how much he loves him until Bro tucks his face under Dirks chin and kisses at his collarbones.

It’s not until later, when Bro’s gone soft and his dick has slipped from Dirk’s cunt, that Dirk bothers to nudge Bro off of him. He pauses, swiping a finger up the line of his sex and smearing his own fluids and Bro’s together, scooping them up. Then, he brings the finger to his mouth, sucking it clean before leaning in to kiss the taste into Bro’s mouth with a pleasant hum of approval, “That wasn’t so bad, now was it Bro? We should do it my way more often.”


End file.
